


A Chance Meeting

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: Advent Attempt [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, First Meetings, Fluff, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili's Christmas isn't going great, that is until a dog and it's owner come to his aid.</p>
<p>(honestly, I don't know, Wham's 'Last Christmas' came on and this happened)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting

It was cold and Kíli was miserable.

It was Christmas and Kíli was joyless.

The air was filled with delicate snowflakes and Kíli felt hollow.

Breathing out a foggy sigh, he buried his cold, red nose in his scarf, gloved hands shoved as far into the pockets of his duffle coat as they could go. He was cold, the bench under his jeans clad backside hard and uncomfortable. But he still didn’t want to move.

He hated Christmas.

Last Christmas had forever ruined it for him, he was sure. Kíli had _stupidly_ given his heart away to the woman he loved, thinking she felt the same.

Turned out she didn’t.

Christmas morning found her packing her things, spouting meaningless _it’s not you it’s me_ , and _I thought you knew this was only a temporary thing_. The last he saw of her was a flash of flame red hair, blurred by the tears in his eyes, as she hopped into the car of some bloke Kíli didn’t know; then they were speeding down the road out of Kíli’s life.

He hadn’t seen her since.

He felt numb, the cold seeping into his bones the longer he sat there.

At least he wasn’t crying, he’d done far too much of that last year.

Kíli yelped as a sandy coloured lump suddenly appeared on his lap, a hot, pink tongue swiping up his chilly cheek.

He stared, dumbfounded, at the puppy on his lap, paws resting on his shoulders as its tail wagged happily.

“Flash!”

Broken from his shock induced frozen state by the shout, Kíli turned his head only to freeze again at the sight running towards him.

A Christmas angel, Kíli was sure, with golden hair escaping the burgundy woolly hat, cheeks flushed pink as he jogged closer, bright blue eyes sparking with laughter and joy.

“Sorry, mate, it’s his first snowfall and he’s gotten a bit excited,” the blond grinned once he’d finally reached Kíli’s bench, “I tried to catch him before he spotted you, but he’s a fast little bugger.”

“That’s alright,” Kíli’s frozen lips wanted to twitch upwards into their own smile at the joy on the other’s face; the puppy still wriggling happily on his lap, warming his chilled legs.

“Peaceful here, isn’t it,” the blond said, flopping down on the bench next to Kíli, “At least it was till we appeared.”

“I don’t mind,” Kíli answered honestly, shifting ever so slightly closer to the warmth the blond seemed to exude.

“Sure?” the blond quirked an eyebrow.

“Sure,” Kíli answered, offering a small smile as he looked into warm blue eyes.

“I’m Fíli and that lump on your lap is Flash,” the man said, offering a mitten clad hand for Kíli to shake.

“Kíli.”

“Jesus, you’re freezing,” Fíli’s eyes widened looking down at the cold hand held in his own, “How long you been out here?”

“A while,” Kíli shrugged.

“Wanna come for a walk with us before you turn into a human ice sculpture?”

“Why?” Kíli asked, suspicious, “You’ve only just met me.”

“Flash seems to like you and that’s a good enough judge of character for me,” this time it was Fíli’s turn to shrug.

Kíli blinked, this man couldn’t be real.

Suddenly Fíli laughed, the sound setting a warm glow alight in his chest.

“I’m real, mate, promise. Just like spreading a bit of happiness to those who seem to need it.”

Kíli felt his face burn in embarrassment, not realising he’d said those words out loud.

“Come on,” Fíli said, still grinning as he nudged Kíli’s shoulder, “I promise I’m not some weirdo trying to lure you away to kill you or anything. I’m just offering a bit of company and a walk round the park.”

“Ok,” Kíli said, still somewhat hesitant.

“Off you get, Flash,” Fíli said, nudging the puppy on Kíli’s lap.

With one last lick to Kíli’s cheek, Flash jumped from his lap and bounded off into the snow trying to catch the falling flakes.

“Up you get then,” Fíli turned to Kíli, smiling, “Or have you frozen to the bench and need a hand?”

With more difficulty than he wanted to admit, Kíli levered himself off of the bench, a small, triumphant smile curving his lips as he looked at his new companion.

“Nice of you to prove me wrong,” Fíli chuckled, standing up himself he pulled a plastic ball from his pocket and handed it to Kíli.

“What’s this?” he asked, giving what turned out to be a Christmas pudding squeaky toy an experimental squeeze.

A slight pressure on his foot made him glance down, Flash’s soulful brown eyes gazing up at him lovingly.

“He loves a good squeaky toy,” Fíli said, “Drives me nuts with the noise, but I can’t take them away from him, not something he loves so much.”

A smile was creeping back onto Kíli’s lips again as he gave the toy another squeeze, Flash’s tail instantly picking up speed in its wagging, his whole back end now moving with the force of his wags.

“Give it a throw,” Fíli nudged Kíli’s shoulder, smiling softly at him.

“Ready?” Kíli asked Flash, the puppy giving an excited yip in response.

The pudding soared through the air, landing with a puff of snow shortly followed by a larger flurry as a gangly puppy ploughed head first in the soft white covering the ground.

“Come on, he’ll be happy for a while,” nudging Kíli again Fíli set off down the path, face turned to the sky, tongue out as he tried to catch snowflakes.

“You’re not normal,” Kíli pointed out quietly, watching the blond as they walked.

“Course not,” Fíli looked at Kíli with a playful grimace, “Being normal is boring, being odd is interesting.”

“Oh, then I must be really boring,” Kíli muttered, turning his eyes to the ground, before quickly flicking them back to the blond when Fíli laughed.

“Normal is a matter of perspective,” Fíli chuckled, “My normal is odd to you, yet your normal is odd to me. So you’re not boring, Kíli, I’m sure you’re delightfully odd.”

With a flush darkening his cold reddened cheeks, Kíli smiled. It still felt a little odd on his lips, but it was a pleasant sort of odd, kind of like the man beside him.

“Seems to be coming down harder,” Fíli noted as a gust of wind swirled flakes around them.

“Come with me,” Kíli said, boldly grasping the blond’s wrist and tugging him under the cover of a nearby oak tree, its thick branches offering just enough shelter from the heavy snowfall.

Flash happily pounced and pranced about out in the snow, squeaking his pudding every now and again where it was firmly clamped between his jaws, as the two men huddled under the tree.

“Hey, look,” Fíli said, leaning against the trunk he pointed upwards, “It’s pretty damn rare to find that on oak trees.”

Stepping closer to the blond, Kíli looked to what was being pointed at.

Mistletoe.

A small clump of the white berried plant was clinging valiantly to the branch above their heads.

“Rare?” Kíli gulped, “I thought that’s what it grew on normally.”

“Nope, it’s favourite are apple trees, but it likes poplars and willows too. Oaks aren’t really suitable for it to grow on, so to find it on one is really, really rare. And to think, out of all the oak trees in this park, you chose to pull me under this one,” Fíli’s grin was an odd mix of flirtatious and teasing.

“I…I…” Kíli stuttered, face flushing a deep red that had absolutely nothing to do with the cold.

In fact he didn’t feel cold at all now.

He felt warm as Fíli’s grin turned soft.

He felt shy as the blond tugged him closer.

He felt a pleasant surprise as Fíli leaned in, leaving a bare inch between their lips, giving Kíli the choice of stepping forward or moving away.

He felt light as he closed the gap, his cold chapped lips pressing to Fíli’s soft ones.

He felt warm.

Maybe Christmas wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wham! was playing in the kitchen and I needed something to do while I waited for things to load in Sims, so this fic appeared. That fact about mistletoe is actually true, I had a little rummage on Google to find it.


End file.
